Military and uniformed services personnel often must take their uniforms with them when traveling. These persons are often confronted with the problem of how to best transport their insignia pins and awards without losing them and without damaging them. If these pins are left attached to a uniform, they can catch the fabric during travel as a uniform is redistributed in a suitcase when being carried and during baggage handling. This can cause the pins to catch the fabric and snag the uniform material. If the pins are removed from the uniform, there is no suitable way of carrying them. Service personnel have relied on such methods as wrapping the metals in tissue paper and carrying them in plastic containers or plastic bags. This method is time consuming and subject to loss.